Us against Them
by DjRaveNightly
Summary: Becky is confused about her relationship with Adam who is the nicest boy she met but her parents are against letting her date Adam who's a FTM. Can they be together or well people get between them? This story takes after the accident Adam went through but survives.
1. Story plot

Us against Them

Becky is confused about her relationship with Adam who is the nicest boy she met but her parents are against letting her date Adam who's a FTM. Can they be together or well people get between them? This story takes after the accident Adam went through but survives.

For this story takes places around Summertime and Honey right after his accident Adam survives the crash but he broke his ribs, severe chest trauma, broken left leg, fracture arm and had surgery. The first chapter starts on their first break up then it go from there to a point of view of Adam being in hospital then him being release from there and it ending summer into a school year.

Ps if this doesn't make sense please tell me


	2. Chapter 1

Us against Them

Chapter 1

Adam Pov

Becky I love you what is it that you don't understand and don't tell me it's about your parents because they sent you to therapy or your feeling for me is gone?

Becky Pov

Gasp *eyes tear up* ADAM how can you say that. You should know that I can't choose between them and you. I need some space away from you and time so please don't make harder than it needs too.

Adam Pov

Damn! *punch the locker* I watch as she walks away in tear and frustration but seeing that doesn't make it easier to say good bye.

_1 1/2 week later_

Becky Pov

It has been few days since I talk to him but my mind and heart still skips a beat when I think of him and the way his kisses were sweet. Now it close to summer time and my family now is leaving for the summer to Florida.

Adam Pov  
I look down at my phone ~ **Adam I am really sorry for what I did -Bec**. I then saw the next message: **Please understand the therapy only made me realized that every day without you only it reminds me that I like boys and you're the boy I like**.

_Few days later_

Adam Pov

Today we are here for the Battle of the Bands so I thought I'll be part of it but now I realize something after talking to Chaz that I was okay with it if it took other people longer to accept him.

Well this chapter 1 a few episodes gather up into one big summary of how they begin their relationship and from the Pov of view of Adam and Becky now the next chapter will be after accident in which he is still healing after accident but school is starting soon. Will she figure out what cause his injury?


	3. Us against Them Chapter 2

Us against Them

Chapter 2

Adam Pov

Its dark why can't I open my eyes then in the darkness hear a steady beeping. I try to open my eyes again then I hear a voice talking to me "Adam please wake up soon lil brother "as I lay there then a soft voice call my name" hey baby you're going to be alright" then a felt soft lips kiss my fore head.

Drew Pov

Hey I didn't know what kind of sandwich you guys want so I bought one each so is Adam out of surgery yet? She looks over and says he's been in there for 45 min and we aren't sure what his conditions are as she turns to hug my dad. Mom is it alright if I check back at the camp; I will be back soon just need to make sure that everything is ok over there. I quickly left the hospital and headed over to Degrassi as I walk on the campus I was greet there by Dallas and Imogen. I told them that Adam is in surgery and we won't know what his condition will be until he comes out.

Adam Pov

I lay here and all I hear is muffle sound of some talking and the consent beeping noise but I don't remember where this is all I remember was a truck on the road then I took a sharp turn into a something. What's this light I see?

Drew Pov

I sit here waiting for the news of Adam to get out of surgery as I was in deep thought one of the kids ask if my brother will like his get well card and I told him he we love it. Dallas sees me staring at the card as I got an idea. I tell Dallas that we should decorate the room with these get well card. We head over snd started putting them on the wall and table with a vase of flower next to the card.

Adam Pov

I walk over towards the light but the light started to become dimmer as I head over there and I saw the light turn into darkness once more then quick flashes of memories.

_Hi every one quick short chapter until next time_


End file.
